To Move On...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: You dont have to read this story, but this is dedicated to three people I didnt know, but attend my school, and their friends. R+R if you want to, but it isnt required. (o-.-o) *Dark, S+S*


**_To Move On..._**  
A Card Captor Short Story  
By AnimeGamer  
  
*This is dedicated to my fellow Morse Tigers who have died in the past few weeks. I go to Morse High School, and we had a 3 deaths over the past month or so. So this goes out to Regina, William, and Raymond, and all those who care about them.  
  
*All Characters are 16  
-----------------------  
  
It was a typical evening at the Avalon residence.   
  
"I'll see you tommarow Madison?"  
"Yeah! Good night Sakura!"  
"Good night!"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone in her room. She sighed, as she turned off the lights to her room and looked at the glowing stars as she fell asleep.  
  
******************  
The Next Day...   
  
Sakura went up to Madison's house and she just then noticed the crowd around the gate and a ambulance in front of it. Sakura immediately ran up, and pushed her way though the crowd. There, Madison was on a strecher, as her face disappeared under the black body bag.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!! MADISON!!!!!!" Sakura yelled out, as she tried to reach her dear and dead friend Madison, but a police officer held her back, as Madison was put in the ambulance and taken away.  
  
"Madison..." Sakura cried as she fell on her knees. Syaoran managed to push though the crowd and hugged Sakura.  
  
"Hey, what happened?"  
"Madison...shes dead."  
"Madison!?!?"  
"Yeah...why did it have to be her!?!?!?!" Sakura yelled out and Syaoran hugged her tightly, as Sakura cried in his arms.  
  
**************  
2 hours later...  
  
"Eriol, can I talk you, alone?" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura, and Sakura went over to a bench, and started to cry again.  
"Syaoran, go over to Sakura and confort her. Whatever news you have can wait."  
"This news cant wait Eriol, you have to know!"  
"Okay! Tell me then, though I dont know what cant be worse than conforting your partner at this moment."  
"Your girlfriend...Tomoyo...she's...she's..."  
"What? Spill it!"  
"DEAD!!!" Syaoran yelled out, looking away, holding back tears. Sakura wailed even louder, and Eriol couldn't believe it.  
"HOW!?!?!?!"  
"I dont know, Sakura saw her taken away in a black body bag."  
"No...no...it wasnt supposed to be like this..." Eriol said, stepping back, tears coming down his face, and he ran off.  
"Eriol...im sorry..." Syaoran said as he went to confort Sakura more.  
  
*************  
  
Eriol was at Madison's house, looking at it. A reporter went up to him.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know the girl who died here?" The reported asked.  
"You mean she is dead? My girlfriend is dead?It...I wont believe it." Eriol looked away, tears flying.  
"Look, whoever you are, I know she would want you to live a good life. Now, just tell us how she was like, let all your emotions out."  
"Madison was like a rare flower in a field of flowers......"  
  
Eriol told the reporter who she was like, and some of their most memoriable events, excluding anything based on the clow cards.   
  
"That's good. Now breath in and out. And always remember to keep her in your heart."  
"Yeah, though she already was..." Eriol went over to the house, and talked with her parents, among other things.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Sakura, isnt that a friend of yours?" Sakura's father, Aiden, asked, pointing to the TV.  
  
Sakura went up to the TV to see Eriol talking about Tomoyo.  
"Eriol...I...I feel...so...sorry...oh Madison, why did you have to die!!!" Sakura cried again and went up stairs in a blur, blowing down Touya. Aiden looked at the TV.  
  
"Apparently, this girl died from heart failure. She was well loved from her friends. Back to the studio now." The reporter said.  
  
***************  
About a week later...  
  
Eriol was swimming in a local reservoir, while Syaoran was sitting at the side, Syaoran holding a fishing pole. Eriol suddenly was going away farther and farther from shore.  
  
"Syaoran...!" A faint yell came out. Eriol was drowning!  
  
"Eriol!!!" Syaoran said, dropping the pole and taking off his shirt and dived in. He caught up to Eriol, but even with his strength, combined with Eriol's, he couldn't bring hold him up to the surface. His baggy denim pants were dragging him under. Finally, Eriol began to sink, Syaoran holding tightly to his hand, but the currents were rough. After a while, Eriol went limp, and Syaoran was barely managing to hold on to Eriol, he himself was barely able to stay up near the surface, finally, the current pulled Eriol away from Syaoran, and he drifted down to the bottom of the reservoir. Syaoran swam as hard as he could, and barely managed to make it to shore. Though you can see though his eyes, tears were running down his face.  
  
***********  
An hour later...  
  
Sakura came downstairs, and sat down and turned on the TV, to see a picture of the reservoir, then Syaoran showed up on the screen.  
  
"Syaoran!?!?" Sakura yelled out, and looked closely.  
  
"A 16 year old boy drowned in Readington Reservoir today, while his friend tried to save him, but unsuccessfully. His name is Eriol H..." Sakura didnt hear the rest, she didnt want to. She buried her face in the pillow, crying. Touya came in and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey squirt, I thought you said you were over Madison already?"  
"It's...It's...Eriol..." Sakura looked at Touya with a sad face, a face Touya has never seen.  
"Hes...DEAD!!!" Sakura cried back on the pillow. Touya put his arms around his sister and conforted her.  
  
*************  
About 2 weeks later...  
  
Things were not quite back to normal. A black cloud hung over Readington High School, as the deaths of two lively students who attend there suddenly vanished. Sakura and Syaoran already had 4 suicide attempts between them, but were stopped each time by Meilin and Touya, respectively. Everyday, it would be ether Sakura or Syaoran who would run out the classroom, and the other running out behind them. It was normal now, and everyone knew why, and Mr. Terada let them leave, knowing only counselors can help them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking home, Syaoran had his right arm over her shoulders, when suddenly a guy with a shotgun appeared.  
  
"Hey you! Give me the girl now!" The guy demanded. Sakura was tempted to turn and run, but Syaoran held her tight enough to keep her there.  
  
"No way!" Syaoran yelled out, as the gun was pointed to him.  
"Okay then, die!" Syaoran closed his eyes, ready to die, but Sakura went in front of him, but Syaoran tried to hold her away, and then blood splattered over the nearby wall. Someone went down...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(AG: I always have a scene like this, dont I?)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Touya, fell to his knees, and then face first on the sidewalk, blood gushing away from him.  
  
"Touya!!!" Sakura yelled out, as police sirens blaired closer and closer. The guy dropped the shotgun and started to run, but was eventually caught. Sakura was crying harder than ever, and Syaoran held back his tears, holding Sakura tightly, as Touya was added in the black bag list.  
  
****************  
A few hours later...  
  
Sakura stood over the edge of a 250 foot drop to the highway below. Just as she was about to jump, Syaoran grabbed her and pulled her down from where she was.  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
"Syaoran!!! It's so hard!!! How am I going to move on without 3 of the most influental people in my life!"  
"Sakura, even though we tried to do suicide before, we leave people behind. I would leave Meilin and my entire family behind, and you would leave your father and everyone at school who looks up to you behind. They all love you."  
"But...that doesnt mean anything. All it is is just baggage to everyone. Im just aburden to everyone now."  
"No you arent! You arent! If you leave, I dont know what I'd do! Sakura...I...LOVE YOU!!!" Syaoran yelled out, hugging Sakura tightly, and they both fell to their knees, crying in each others arms. It would be okay, it would be alright. They found the power to move on, though love.  
  
**The End**  
----------------------  
  
Like mentioned before, this is dedicated to...  
  
Regina, who died in her sleep  
William, who drowned while his friends tried to save him  
Raymond, who just under a week ago died, from a guy who shot him about 3 times.  
  
May you three rest in peace, and may those who care about you always keep you 3 in their hearts.  
  
As for my other current story, I'll post up the next part as soon as I finish it. That is about it, I just hope nobody else in my school dies, we've had enough deaths as it is.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  



End file.
